It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time
by IFearKanna
Summary: Naraku's death failed to end Kagome's adventures in the Feudal era; she's been forced to remain until her 21st birthday. A drunken night out with her friends somehow leads her into Kouga's arms, and into a lifelong commitment. M for alcohol and language.
1. Drunken Brilliance

**TYPICAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that's in this story. Not the characters, not the setting, nothing.**

Chapter 1: The, um, first chapter...

"I really, really hate my friends..." Kagome thought as she was thrust onto a barstool at some random hole in the wall bar way, way too far from home.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I put up with them?" Her silent loathing continued as she watched four shot glasses set down and filled up on the counter before her.

"They always make me do such stupid things..." She lost concentration for a moment as she choked down her first shot; her thoughts returned as the glasses were filled again.

"Dates with Hojo. Skipping out on my very, very rare study dates," Another shot hit her stomach and then her brain. "Heh...I said date twice."

She shook her head clear. "Not to mention the fact that they ALWAYS annoy me about my love life. Every time I see them it's always, 'oh, we're so sorry you had insert random disease here, omg, did you screw that loser boyfriend you should dump him lolololol." In the course of tipping back her third shot Eri tilted a little too far and went crashing to the floor. Kagome stifled her giggles (unlike the rest of her friends, who were laughing uncontrollably, Eri herself included) and continued her mental bitching as the glasses were again filled.

"Now they've got me out here chugging shots take drunk just because I'm legally allowed to. If I weren't so pissed at Inuyasha I wouldn't have even come..."

"Kagome, are you-are you talking to yourshelf?" Ayumi hiccuped and all the girls giggled.

"No, I was jusht-just thinking out loud."

"About Inuuuuyaaaaashaaaaaaa?" Ayumi giggled at her abuse of Inuyasha's name. "It's a funny name Iiiiiinuuuu...lots of vowels." apparently four shots were enough for the lightweight.

"It'sh-it's just he'sh-he's such a moron. He was complaining about me coming out. Y'know, he washn't even gonna celebrate my birthday. He thinksh-thinks it's shtupid to celebrate it. 'Just one day closer to dying,' he shays. Says." Kagome laughed. "I can't even talk anymore!"

Yuki patted Kagome on the shoulder. Or at least she did on the second try. The first she nearly fell off the stool. "Well don't bitch to ush. We keep telling you to dump his delinquent ash." She giggled. "I shwore! TWICE!"

"You know what? You know what, I should. Dump him. I'm tired of him complaining."

"How bout a one-nighter with the perv guy? The one who wansh you to bear hish children." Eri hiccuped loudly which caused more giggling. The bartender warily refilled the shot glasses, deciding that after this round they were getting water.

"No. No no no. He'sh got a girl. He'sh whipped. Like a...like a...like those thingsh at the circus with the fur and teefsh. Teeths." The giggles reached nearly unbearable levels, attracting glares from the other patrons.

"No!" Ayumi stood on her stool. "You need to go with that guy. The guy who," she stretched her arms out as if in demonstration "DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FROM THE MOUNTAINSSSsshhh...!" The bartender lured her back into the seat with promise of more (heavily watered down) alcohol.

"Kouga...Kougash a real nice guy. He can be kinda...kinda thick. Got bad timing. But I think he doesh that on purposh. Purpose. To pish off Inu-Inuya-um, the white haired guy."

"You talk funnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." Yuki squeaked in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice.

"You-you know what? Ish about time Kouga got a chansh. He'sh a good guy. Thick. But shweet. He doesh dumb thingsh but he meansh well. I think...I think I should give him a chansh."

"Yeah! You should! I love it when the unreq-unrequit-um, the other pershon wins. The unloved one." Ayumi sighed.

"That's caush YOU'RE the unloved one," Eri grunted.

"Yeah? Well...so's your FAYSH!"

"My wha...?"

"You..your...the thingy that has your eyesh and noshe on it."

"You bitch!..." The two of them clawed weakly at each other for a few minutes before collapsing onto one another, hugging, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm shorry...you're so pretty!" Ayumi sobbed.

"And you're loves cause I love you!"

"That'sh sho beauti...pretty!"Yuki collapsed onto them and they hugged and sobbed for a good ten minutes.

Kagome saw none of this. She had left before "blows" were thrown. she had stumbled outside, drunkenly hailed a cab, and asked for a ride home. She eventually gave up on remembering her address and gave him her ID-and with it her entire purse. In this advanced state of inebriation, her mind was completely one track, and that one track was still on Kouga.

When she arrived home, she neglected to get her purse from the cabbie. Being less of a jerk than your standard human being, he only took her cash, left everything else intact, and tossed her purse to the doorstep.

Kagome, meanwhile, stumbled towards the well. She hovered over the lip for a moment, her mind clearing slightly, but before she could find her thoughts she lost her balance and fell headfirst down the well. Awakening in the feudal era, she somehow managed to pull herself out properly, but she fell over the lip on this side as well, landing right next to Inuyasha. He was sleeping vigilantly next to the well, waiting to berate her for leaving (or, as he undertood it, apologize). She seriously considered doing something to him, like drawing on his face with her lipstick, but for some reason she couldn't find her purse...

She also decided against taking Kirara to Kouga's. Well, perhaps "decided on" isn't the right phrase. "Stepped on" is a bit closer to the truth. The cat's yowling hastened her movement, as she didn't want anyone to see her. Fortunately, she was spared walking to Kouga, as it happened, he had been tailing Inuyasha all day.

Ordinarily he wouldn't go near the mutt, Kagome or no Kagome, as long as she wasn't in jeopardy. He had become suspicious as he neared Inuyasha's lonely scent earlier and decided to follow him to discover what had happened to Kagome.

He failed to recognize the irony in the fact that he was following Inuyasha because Kagome WASN'T there.

He wouldn't have even noticed Kagome's appearance were it not for her trodding on the poor fire cat, as the alcohol overwhelmed her scent. He was far away enough from Inuyasha to be right next to her as she fled the campsite, so he recognized her appearance. He remained wary, fearing a trap, so he followed her for a while. He didn't say a word and remained totally silent-until she tripped.

Kagome was spared a painful landing by Kouga's quick reaction, and her alcohol addled mind was excited to see exactly what she had come back for.

"Kagome, is that you? What's wrong with you? Are you poisoned or sick or injured or something? You smell different and you keep stumbling-" He was cut short by Kagome's lips connecting with his chin.

"Kagome, what was that supposed to be-" This time she hit her mark, and poor Kouga was completely thunder struck as Kagome held his face as she sloppily kissed him. He couldn't respond or even breathe; he just stood there stunned. Eventually she stopped and rested her head on his chest.

"Ka...go...me...?" he finally stuttered

"Take me to your den," she whispered.

"What?"

"Take me."

"What do you mean by-?"

"I want you to take me. I want to be with you. I want you..." She pulled herself up to him, "Inside,"

Ordinarily, most people would question this sudden display of affection, but Kouga had of course believed her to love him the whole time, and he knew nothing of the effects of alcohol. He swept her up bridal style as he had several times, but this time he just walked, a rarity in his case. He told himself it was because he wanted to savor the moment, but in reality he had just lost the ability to run.

That night he finally had what he had wanted for years. It was just as amazing as he'd always believed, and he was unaware of anything wrong with the situation. Kagome enjoyed herself, and through all her muddled, drunken thoughts, one thing presented itself clearly in her mind:

"I really, really love my friends."

* * *

Oh, I've been wanting to write this up for AGES. Those of you that know me know there's going to be a lot of waiting, but I swear I'll get to it as much as I possibly can through all my work! I really love this idea of mine and I want to see it through in less than two years this time...and yes, I'm fully aware that all lemony potential was in this chapter. I'm a bit squeamish about citrus on ffnet, so if I get around to doing that I'll let you nice people know where it is.

Much looove, IFK


	2. The Hangover of Death

The first thing Kagome realized upon wkaing up was that she couldn't remember anything from the previous day after her fight with Inuyasha. The second was that apparently someone had DROPPED A FUCKING SAFE ON HER HEAD.

She hunkered down under an extra soft blanket to hide from the evil shafts of light that seemed to be trying to split her head open. The only logical solution, Kagome reasoned, is that Inuyasha must have hit me on the head to keep me leaving for...wherever I was trying to go. Oh, he is sooooo going to get it.

"Sit! OWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagome grabbed at her head. 'Since when can my voice cause people's heads to explode?'

Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and a face breathing down her neck.

"What's wrong, my beautiful mate?" a soft voice said as he kissed her neck.

In the split second it took Kagome to go absolutely nuclear, she figured out three things:

One, the guy behind her was DEFINITELY not Inuyasha.

Two, She was in some sort of cave that looked only vaguely familiar.

Three, this position was actually oddly comfortable, as if it wasn't entirely new to her, but that was only until she realized that

Four, she was completely naked.

She screamed and jumped away, yanking the soft fur blanket with her for cover. The sudden movement caused her migraine to redouble its efforts at making her poor head explode, and she nearly collpased from the pain.

Then she saw who she had left, very confused and just as naked, on the bed area.

"Kouga? What-" Then it hit her just exactly HOW naked he was, and how amazing he looked in that position. Mostly, though, it was just really, really awkward. The combination of her attraction, embarassment, and headache brought her down again-or it would have, had Kouga not caught her again. She jerked away and lay on the ground, looking up at Kouga's perfectly sculpted, naked glory briefly before she looked away, blushing.

"Put something on, please, Kouga!"

"Why? You didn't seem to mind it so much last night," He knelt next to her, a cocky grin on his face as he made her look at him. "As I remember, you told me I was much better looking than the mutt was naked...and that there was one distinct size advantage I had over him..."

Okay, so that was definitely true, but she would never SAY it. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Kagome chanced a look at Kouga. All cockiness was gone, replaced by a severely depressed look that broke her heart in several places.

"Cover up so we can actually talk about this. Please, for me."

"I know you like it," He said, the attitude briefly returning. "I know it for a fact." He kissed her and went to cover up.

Kagome opened her eyes. He was still shirtless but his groin was at least covered. It would still be hard to concentrate with a glorious specimen like that in front of her, but it was far less awkward than before.

"What happened? What did I do?" Kagome looked down as the depressed look again crossed his face.

"You...you really don't remember?"

Kagome shook her head, then really, really wished she hadn't as pain shot through her body. "I'm sorry Kouga," She had no idea why she was apologizing, but the heartbreak was so evident that she knew something bad had happened.

"Yesterday I was out running...trying to get Ginta and Hakkaku's endurance up you know, like always. I smelled the mutt but I couldn't smell you so I went to investigate...I just followed him around until he got to the well. He was yelling a lot and hitting things, especially the little kit, which was great because every time he did the demon slayer would hit him. Nothing interesting happened unitl you stepped on the cat, which was when I started following you. I wasn't sure it was you because you smelled different, but I followed you until you almost fell, and I caught you, and you kissed me and you said you wanted me so I came back here and..." Kouga took a breath, shook his head and pointed at her neck.

Kagome automatically slapped at it and felt the teeth marks. Suddenly everything played backwards from the moment she'd received it-the sex, the kiss, the drinking. The sex!

"Kouga! I..." She put her head in her hands, "What have I done..."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He put his arm around her but she pushed it away.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing! How could you take advantage like that?"

Kouga blinked in confusion. "You were what?"

Kagome sighed. Explaining a very human concept to a demon was getting tiring. "You know what sake is right? Surely you've seen humans drink it." A nod. "You've seen what happens right?"  
"They get really red faced and fall down a lot. They also talk funny." Kouga sat up, eyes wide. "That's why you were so off last night!"

"Yes, well, that's not all it does. When we get drunk, our thoguhts aren't exactly clear. We do things we wouldn't ordinarily do."

Kouga did not like where this was headed. "What are you trying to say, Kagome?" He asked firmly.

"I...I don't really..."

"You don't love me."

"Kouga, I was talking to my friends, and they were talking about how you seemed better than Inuyasha, which got me thinking that they were right. That's still true, Kouga/. You're sweet, a bit coarse maybe but very well meaning, you're very attractive, I just...don't feel that way. Under the alcohol I guess the positives overwhelmed that one negative and I did what seemed perfectly logical."

"This is a lifelong commitment, Kagome. I can't ever mate again,"

"You're mad aren't you? I'm really sorry."

"No, you aren't. Drunk or not, you enjoyed last night, and your decision seems to meant that you do have feelings for me after all. You just ignored them because you thought you could change the mutt."

"I-"

"With that alcohol in you, you realized it wasn't going to happen and that I already acted like how you wanted him to, right?"

"Maybe, but-"

"There are no buts, Kagome. We're together now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that our lives are tied now. This seems like it may just be rutting but it goes way deeper than that."

"Oh, Kouga, I-" Suddenly the influx of emotion and hangover conspired together to cause her to run and empty her stomach somewhere in the dark recesses of the cave. She collapsed, and Kouga was there to pick her up.

"You should rest, Kagome. We can talk about this when you're feeling better."

Unconscious, she smiled at the warmth and edged closer to Kouga. He smiled just slightly, still angry and confused, but oh so much still in love. He placed her on the furs again and curled up behind her, arms around her gingerly, face in her hair. He kissed her and sighed.

"My beautiful mate."

I meant to do this last night, but a massive spell of laziness prevented it. Then I woke up in the morning hating myself and immediately wrote it out and jsut got around to typing it.

So yay for me! Updates will emerge. 3


End file.
